Shadows
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: Stiles não acreditava em amor. - Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski - Nogitsune/Stiles Stilinski - Violence Torture PTDS Implied Sexual Abuse happy end


**Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Desafio**: nenhum

**Ship**: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski

**Capa**: link no meu perfil

**Sinopse**: Stiles não acreditava em amor.

**Spoiler**: 3x19

**Beta**: no one

**Finalização**: 21 de fevereiro de 2014

**Quantidade de capítulos**: 01

**Shadows**

Stiles nunca acreditou em amor.

Ele poderia dizer que nunca teve muitos exemplos, na verdade. Em algum momento seu pai e sua mãe se amaram, e ele gostava de pensar que isso era algo forte, mas sua mãe não viveu lúcida tempo suficiente para que ele pudesse ser testemunha disso.

A morte de sua mãe foi difícil para ele e mais difícil ainda para seu pai. A doença a comeu de dentro para fora e não era porque ela estava desistindo de viver, ela simplesmente não conseguia sequer entender o que estava acontecendo no fim. Em seus últimos minutos com ela, ele tinha certeza de que ela não sabia que ele estava ali, ou, ao menos, não acreditava que ele fosse real.

Seu pai não estava lá e ele não o culpa, ainda que Stiles saiba que ele se culpa por isso. Uma parte dele queria ter estado lá, por tudo o que ela foi um dia, por Stiles, mas a parte dele que estava se enterrando em bebida e trabalho antes mesmo dela morrer claramente queria estar em qualquer lugar, menos naquele quarto de hospital. Stiles não o culpa. Mas Stiles também não acredita em amor.

Ele acredita que sua mãe o amava, como ele ama seu pai. Mas às vezes ele duvida que seu pai o ame, realmente, e isso é algo que ele guarda tão profundamente em sua alma que o simples ato de concretizar o pensamento lhe dói. Seu pai está lá e eles cuidam um do outro, mas Stiles sabe que ele sempre foi muito mais problema do que solução na vida de seu pai e que ele claramente não confia no filho.

E, sinceramente, Stiles esconde sempre tanto dele que não tem como ele o amar: ele mal o conhece. Eles dormem e acordam todos os dias sob o mesmo teto, comem juntos quando podem, assistem TV e comentam sobre jogos e filmes, e isso é bom e... familiar. Mas ele não ousaria dizer que é cotidiano – porque não acontece com tanta frequência assim – e muito menos que isso significa uma ligação profunda entre os dois. Não significa.

Stiles não sabe até que ponto seu pai iria por ele. E ele não se sente no direito de esperar que ele vá muito longe. Ele não _quer_ que ele vá muito longe porque a última coisa que Stiles quer é que seu pai se prejudique _mais_ por causa dele. Stiles ama seu pai, mas não acredita que ele o ame tão profundamente de volta além daquele sentimento de quase obrigação que um pai tem com um filho.

Stiles poderia acreditar que sua ligação com Scott é mais forte do que qualquer outra que ele tenha – e é, na verdade -, mas Stiles sabe que ele _faz_ com que isso signifique tudo o que significa, porque se fosse simplesmente algo natural, não teria durado tanto tempo. Não teria durado todas as vezes que Scott não acompanha seu raciocínio ou lhe olha como se ele fosse algo incompreensível. Não teria durado a coisa toda lobisomem. Não teria durado o beijo que Scott deu em Lydia. Não teria durado tantas ameaças de morte. Não teria durado tantas vezes que Allison veio antes, tantas ligações perdidas.

Stiles fez durar porque ele queria que durasse, porque ele não queria perder Scott e porque ele sinceramente não acredita que Scott sofreria tanto assim se perdesse ele. Talvez ele ficaria desnorteado por alguns meses, mas em seguida haveria alguém ao seu lado, sua mãe ou Allison ou Isaac ou Derek, alguém. Alguém a quem ele se adaptaria e se acostumaria a ligar sempre que tivesse um impulso de ligar para Stiles e soubesse que não podia mais porque Stiles não quer mais falar com ele. Por isso, porque Stiles não teria para quem ligar, ele se prendeu a toda inocência e tudo o mais que Scott o ofereceu e o abraçou para sempre, mesmo que ele estivesse coberto de gasolina como uma bomba. Era o que Stiles tinha e ele estaria lá para ele.

Amizade é uma forma sutil e leve de amor e por isso é fácil de acreditar e conduzir. Foi fácil de conduzir isso com Lydia também tão logo seus lábios se tocaram pela primeira vez. Stiles esperava que fogos explodissem e a terra girasse sob seus pés, mas tudo o que ele sentiu foi surpresa e calma e... é, é isso. Era simples e morno e ele poderia se acostumar àquele toque, mas, não, não era amor. E não era nada remotamente parecido com amor ou toques frequentes que Lydia o estava oferecendo, então ele pegou a amizade.

Mesmo Heather com sua pressa, mas todas as boas lembranças e a confiança, ou Caitlin com seu descompromisso e sua liberdade. Nenhuma delas o tocou porque era ele. Nenhuma delas realmente o queria ou admirava ou simplesmente gostava dele o suficiente para que ele pudesse se sentir querido ou especial por estar com elas. Nada fazia seu coração bater mais forte ou qualquer coisa remotamente romântica ou parecida com o conceito de amor.

Stiles forjou vários conceitos, só para tentar cobrir todas as bases: do verdadeiro amor espontâneo de contos de fadas ao amor que surge aos poucos, ao longo de anos, a partir do cuidado e da convivência. Ele não via nada disso acontecendo em sua vida, tipo, nunca. Ele estivera sozinho por muito tempo. Ele estava sozinho agora. Ele estaria para sempre sozinho.

Mesmo porque, conforme o tempo passava, qualquer possibilidade de alguém realmente se propor a amar Stiles ficava cada vez mais improvável. Ele sabia que tinha alguma beleza ou charme e, convenhamos, inteligência é sexy e ele poderia totalmente tentar esse caminho. Mas ele não tinha como lidar com sua descoordenação, com toda a sua energia que o impedia de parar quieto e fazer coisas idiotas ou simplesmente calar a boca de vez em quando, sua insegurança óbvia.

E ele sabia que tinha alguns traumas com a coisa toda da morte de sua mãe e o convívio com seu pai que podiam complicar um relacionamento. E soma-se a essa lista toda a coisa lobisomem e a cena de tortura que ainda poluía seu sono e o fato de que talvez Stiles estava começando a ficar levemente paranoico. Sem citar os pesadelos – quem iria querer dormir ao lado de alguém que acorda gritando basicamente toda noite?

Ele não poderia impor isso para outra pessoa e esperar que esse outro ser hipotético fosse capaz de compreender isso ou lidar com isso cotidianamente por simplesmente amor. Stiles claramente havia perdido o direito a amor depois de ter estragado com sua vida dessa forma.

Sem falar em todo o lance de escuridão da alma que veio com o Nemeton.

Ou o fato de que ele estava morrendo da mesma forma que sua mãe.

Ou que ele estava possuído.

Sua versão diabólica, aquela parte dele mesmo, sorria para ele se divertindo com as lágrimas que corriam pelo seu rosto.

Stiles já havia ultrapassado o desespero e a dor. Sua ânsia por evitar que seu pai ou seus amigos fossem feridos por... bem, por ele mesmo era quase palpável, mas ele já não sabia o que fazer. Ele estava preso ali, naquele porão ou qualquer que fosse aquele lugar, há mais tempo do que ele podia conceber e ele simplesmente não conseguia sair. Não havia saída e não havia luz e sua cabeça latejava com o esforço de achar uma solução.

E, na verdade, ele sabia que ele não precisava sair. Ele estava morrendo, de uma forma ou de outra, tudo o que ele precisava fazer era impedir que pessoas morressem. Ele mesmo estava condenado e isso era um pensamento quase feliz, porque se ele tivesse que somente salvar os outros, e não necessariamente se salvar no processo, era uma coisa impossível a menos para fazer, não é mesmo?

Ninguém estaria esperando por ele, no fim.

- Nós gostamos da forma como nós pensamos. – seu eu diz e Stiles sente o medo inundar suas entranhas com a voz e o sorriso.

- É claro que gosta. – ele sussurra e isso parece um esforço imenso. Ele está frio e uma pequena nuvem se condensa no ar à sua frente conforme as palavras deixam seus lábios. Ele não se importa mais – Você prometeu não machucar eles.

- Nós não fizemos nada que eles não pudessem se curar. – e a coisa com seu rosto riu – Mas eles nos envenenaram. Nós não sabemos o que podemos fazer quando o veneno passar. Porque ele não vai durar para sempre, e nós sabemos disso, não sabemos, Stiles? Nós sabemos que eles não podem nos enfraquecer.

- Porque eu estou te alimentando. – Stiles disse, baixo.

Aquilo era uma tortura a parte. Toda a flexão em torno do "nós", como se a cada eco do seu pensamento, a coisa não deixasse ele esquecer que ele era parte do que estava fazendo aquilo, tudo aquilo, seja lá o que for. Era ruim, ele tinha certeza, e ele não conseguia não se sentir responsável, não se sentir culpado, ainda que também, a cada minuto mais, ele se sentia mais vítima.

Ele estava preso ali, afinal. Consigo mesmo. Ou com aquela coisa que havia tomado seus pensamentos mais escuros e vinha se alimentando deles e de sua dor. Stiles estava muito consciente disso também, que era ele quem mantinha a coisa viva e forte. Ele não preciso questionar o porquê ele havia sido escolhido, toda a miséria que ele vinha acumulando como seu mais precioso segredo nos últimos tempos revirava em seu estômago e fazia seu outro eu sorrir e tocá-lo e dizer em sussurros sujos o quanto ele era bonito e precioso.

Ele se encolheu quando a coisa se concretizou perto demais e correu a língua contra a pele de seu pescoço como se pudesse degustar sua dor. Ele odiava quando ele o tocava, de qualquer forma, fosse para machuca-lo, fosse para assediá-lo. E os toques nunca paravam.

Não havia nada de sexual nisso. Não que Stiles fosse inocente e não visse toda a conotação sexual da coisa toda, ele havia passado tempo demais com sua própria mão como companhia para que a possibilidade de fazer sexo consigo mesmo não estivesse entre suas fantasias. Mas a cada impulso que a coisa dava nesse sentido, tudo o que ele sentia era uma imensa vontade de vomitar e se afastar o mais rápido possível, e seu outro eu ria, saboreando a vergonha e o desejo em seu suor.

Seu corpo todo doía. Ele sabia que a dor não era real, assim como o frio não era real, e o porão não era real, e talvez nem a coisa fosse real. Mas Stiles já tinha tentado aquele truque de fechar os olhos com força e tentar acreditar que nada era real, esperando acordar em segurança em sua cama. Mas a verdade é que ele não estava em segurança em lugar nenhum e ele não sabia qual era a realidade há tanto tempo que ele não tinha forças o suficiente para acreditar em nada. E a dor e o frio não ajudavam.

A coisa estava falando. Ela falava o tempo todo, na mesma velocidade dos pensamentos de Stiles, o que quase o fazia rir ao lembrar de toda a sua incapacidade de se calar e o fato de que ele não tomava medicação há algum tempo. Sua mente era um fluxo sem fim e seu próprio inferno pessoal. E ele falava. Falava sobre o que havia feito com Scott e como seu pai não foi ferido pela bomba, mas poderia ter sido, e sobre como suas mãos ficaram lindas cobertas com o sangue do treinador e como ele queria provar o gosto, mas não podia simplesmente levar os dedos aos lábios porque as pessoas ainda não estavam prontas para ver o monstro que Stiles era.

Havia uma série de elogios carregando a palavra monstro, como se a insanidade e a mortalidade de Stiles fosse tão desejáveis como a sua pele ou os seus olhos ou sua mente. As mãos de Stiles não paravam de tremer.

Mas todos veriam, mais cedo ou mais tarde, a coisa faria questão de mostrar para cada um deles o quanto ele poderia ser cruel, o quanto ele poderia feri-los mesmo que não tocasse neles, o quanto ele realmente não se importava. O que, no fundo, Stiles sabia que era verdade, que ele não se importava tanto quanto ele se sentia na obrigação de se importar, porque, afinal de contas, ele sequer acreditava em amor, como ele poderia acreditar que tinha alguma chance de salvar as pessoas que ele diz que ama?

Como qualquer um poderia sentir qualquer coisa de bom por ele depois que ele terminasse?

Era melhor estar morto. Oh, mas é mesmo, ele estaria.

Ele morreria sozinho preso em sua própria mente.

Stiles se encolheu o máximo possível contra o canto de sua prisão, a cabeça contra os joelhos, os joelhos contra o peito, os braços sobre os ouvidos, como se pudesse impedir suas mãos de tremerem ao agarrarem os cabelos, como se seu corpo todo pudesse parar de tremer e ele pudesse voltar a respirar.

Ele achava que ataques de pânico eram ruins até ele começar a tê-los preso em sua própria mente, sem noção de tempo, sem saber quando a dor termina.

Ela nunca termina porque ele não consegue acordar.

- Lydia. – o nome veio aos seus lábios e ele não entendeu porquê. Ele gritava por ela de vez em quando, como gritava por seu pai ou Scott. Ele havia gritado até por Derek algumas vezes. Mas aquilo não era um grito.

A coisa estava falando sobre Lydia, mas Stiles não estava prestando atenção e era a primeira vez que ele conseguia realmente não ouvir. Era como se Lydia estivesse ali, de alguma forma. Não havia toque, ele certamente não podia vê-la ou ouvi-la, mas havia... algo.

Stiles voltou a se encolher, tentando se concentrar naquele sentimento, tentando bloquear qualquer outro pensamento. Ele sentiu dor e sabia que a coisa estava fazendo algo com ele, talvez batendo, talvez o prendendo, talvez o queimando. Ele havia se visto queimando como Peter tantas vezes desde que estava preso ali. Animais selvagens o abriram com garras de lobo e comeram suas entranhas. Havia armadilhas por todos os lados e ele caminhava sobre vidro.

Sua mente era um porão escuro e repleto de sangue. E sua dor era o que mantinha o Nogitsune vivo e forte. Ele não podia evitar.

A dor o fez gritar, mas não era o nome de Lydia, era só um grito porque a dor era demais e ele a havia perdido.

Ele caiu no chão e sentiu que estava chorando. Fazia algum tempo que ele havia parado de chorar, ele achou que isso era uma coisa boa. Mas agora era como se ele tivesse conseguido algo precioso e quando ele o perdeu, doeu mais do que qualquer coisa que a coisa estivesse fazendo com ele.

Stiles fechou os olhos e encolheu o corpo e voltou a gritar quando as chamas o consumiram mais uma vez e tudo o que ele queria era perder a consciência. Ele queria acordar, mas quem disse que ele não estava acordado?

Os dedos correram seus cabelos como um carinho e então as chamas não eram mais chamas, era simplesmente o sol sobre seu corpo, e ele não estava no porão, estava deitado em um gramado e a casa à sua frente não era a casa queimada dos Hale, era sua casa, e ela não estava queimada, ela era nova e cheirava cookies que sua mãe costumava fazer.

Uma lágrima correu fria sobre sua face com a visão e o delírio morno se desfez quando seu corpo todo tremeu de frio e ele estava de volta ao pesadelo de sua própria mente. De volta à dor e ao monólogo interminável que era da criatura em sua mente, mas também seu, e à certeza de que nada à sua volta era real ou valia a pena ou ele fosse capaz de mudar.

Mas a sensação de dedos em meio ao seu cabelo o impediu de se mover. Era o fantasma de um toque e ele sequer conseguia se concentrar nisso o suficiente com medo de que, se ele tivesse certeza de que era de fato um toque, ele já não estaria mais lá e a coisa o substituiria por um martelo contra seu crânio ou algo do tipo, o que talvez pudesse ser bem vindo.

Os dedos eram infinitamente mais bem vindos, porém.

E, por alguns minutos, Stiles poderia dizer que ele havia dormido. Sem sonhos, sem pesadelos. Ele simplesmente fechou os olhos cansados demais como estava o tempo todo há tempo demais e, quando os abriu novamente, havia a sensação boa do repouso, ainda que ele continuasse desorientado e preso no porão.

A coisa não estava lá, porém, e Stiles se sentou contra a parede mais confortável. Não tão confortável porque ele estava sozinho em um porão escuro e frio e ele tinha certeza de que, se o Nogitsune não estava lá, era porque seu corpo estava acordado, fazendo algo que ele não queria fazer, que poderia machucar pessoas, pessoas de quem ele gostava.

Um soluço escapou de seu peito quando o desespero começou a crescer mais uma vez, mas ele não pode se afogar em angústia porque um som agudo explodiu no eco do porão vazio e Stiles encarou as sombras com um novo medo porque ele não fazia ideia do que era aquilo.

E sua respiração parou, os olhos vidrados sem conseguir acreditar no que estava vendo, quando o lobinho surgiu da escuridão se aproximando dele desconfiado. E atrás dele mais dois, um pouco maiores, mas definitivamente filhotes. Três pequenas bolas de pelo com enormes olhos brilhantes e patas grandes e desengonçadas demais que só indicavam o quão fortes e gloriosos eles seriam um dia.

Stiles engoliu em seco, mas não se mexeu. Se ele se mexesse, se ele fizesse qualquer coisa, tudo poderia sumir ou ruir ou morrer à sua frente e a última coisa que ele precisava era do sangue de lobinhos bebês em suas mãos.

Os três não pareceram se importar com isso, começando a brincar entre si, puxando rabos e orelhas e rosnando em uma indignação infantil. O lobo menor, vítima das brincadeiras dos outros dois, era absurdamente adorável e Stiles poderia sorrir frente à fofura da cena se sua vida fosse um pouco menos bizarra.

Ele agradeceu àquela pequena visão, sentindo como se fosse um privilégio, um presente ou um carinho, mas o tempo todo ele estava tenso olhando para as sombras esperando que uma raposa negra surgisse e os despedaçasse. E ele sabia que não poderia evitar. Mais cedo do que ele esperava, as sombras engoliram os três lobos e mesmo o som das brincadeiras deram lugar ao silêncio amortecedor do porão. Mas era silêncio, não gritos, não ameaças, e Stiles podia dizer que ele não se sentia calmo daquela forma há muito tempo.

Ainda havia a ameaça iminente da coisa voltar. Ele ainda sentia dor e frio, mas seu corpo já não tremia e toda a sua linha de raciocínio era diferente no momento.

Alguém estava tentando salvá-lo.

Ele respirou fundo com esse pensamento e a nuvem de respiração se consolidou à sua frente, como se ele nunca fora tão quente como agora. Lydia e a lembrança de sua casa eram algo seu, do seu presente ou do seu passado, mas eram coisas que estavam em sua mente antes e ele poderia ter resgatado sozinho se não fosse o medo de tudo se desvanecer em sangue.

Mas ele nunca havia visto lobos bebês antes. Nem em vídeos, nem desenhos, nada. Era algo que ele poderia ter criado, claro, ele havia visto filhotes de cachorro mais vezes do que poderia contar ajudando Scott no veterinário, o que era uma boa base para imaginar como Derek, Laura e Cora poderiam se parecer quando crianças, por exemplo. Mas essa ideia nunca tinha se passado pela sua mente antes.

- É claro que não. – sua própria voz ecoava no porão escuro e Stiles voltou a ficar tenso – Não é o tipo de história que nós gostamos de ouvir, não é mesmo? Nós sempre preferimos os filmes de terror ou de heróis com mortes e perdas ou os livros e séries de TV que poderiam nos fazer chorar. – Stiles ergueu a cabeça para encarar os próprios olhos vazios – Nós sempre gostamos mais do vilão. Nós gostamos de chorar, Stiles. Nós gostamos de caos. Conflito. E dor.

Um dedo trêmulo pousou sobre seus lábios quando o demônio sorriu o seu sorriso e Stiles sentiu o cheiro de sangue antes que seus olhos percebessem o sangue espirrado em sua face e sua roupa, pingando de suas mãos.

- O que você fez? – o medo expulsou a pergunta de seu peito e ele estava tremendo de novo.

- Não se preocupe, nós ainda estamos cumprindo a promessa. – o demônio sorriu, correndo o dedo pelos seus lábios – Se nós fecharmos os olhos, nós podemos ver. Ela saindo do elevador com os vagalumes. Ela vindo nos matar quando o veneno nos colocou para dormir. Não se preocupe, a kitsune não tinha caldas o suficiente. Nós estamos bem. A dor da filhote dela nos alimentou. Scott nos ajudou de novo e nós nem precisamos fazer ele sangrar dessa vez. – sua voz era calma, quase divertida, e Stiles sentia o ataque de pânico crescer a cada palavra – A filhote ainda é um problema, mas nós vamos fazer ela de tola, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- Derek. – não era o que Stiles pretendia falar. Ele queria gritar e pedir para que a coisa parasse, para que não machucasse Scott ou mais ninguém, queria gritar qualquer coisa e se contorcer em culpa porque ele sabia que aquele sangue, o sangue da mãe de Kira, estava em suas mãos.

Mas não, no lugar do grito veio o nome de Derek, dito de forma calma e suave como o nome de Lydia veio antes. Sussurrado contra o dedo cheio de sangue que pousava em seus lábios. Só que dessa vez isso apavorou Stiles, porque a última coisa que ele queria era chamar a atenção da coisa para que algo diferente estava acontecendo, e muito menos pintar um alvo nas costas de Derek.

- Ele estava lá. – seu outro eu não pareceu notar o desvio aleatório da conversa – Ele ajudou o veterinário a nos dar outra dose de veneno. – ele parecia definitivamente irritado, o que era bom, algo estava errado com seus planos. Mas então ele sorriu – Ele quer nos matar, sabia? É claro que ele quer. Como ele queria matar o kanima Jackson e a banshee Lydia e a darach Jeniffer. Derek Hale não conhece compaixão.

Ele não acredita em amor, como Stiles não acredita. E, incrivelmente, esse era um pensamento reconfortante. Mesmo porque, Derek não matou Jackson, nem Lydia, nem Jeniffer. E ele estava sussurrando histórias de lobo em seu ouvido enquanto ele dormia.

A coisa segurou seu queixo com força, seu dedo traçando seus lábios por dentro, seus dentes, fazendo-o provar do sangue da mãe de Kira, e Stiles se debateu, tentando se afastar, mas ele o prendeu contra a parede e tudo o que ele podia fazer era se encolher e tentar fugir do toque, a mão ainda sobre a sua face, até que se tornou um toque leve e quente e Stiles arriscou abrir os olhos para se deparar com os olhos verdes de Derek o olhando preocupado.

Ele piscou e era novamente seu olhar vazio que tentava ler sua alma. Seu coração batia forte em seu peito e ele tentava respirar, mas era muito difícil.

- Ele pensou que nós íamos tomar ele. – a coisa riu, aparentemente divertida com a confusão de Stiles – Ele não acredita em nós. Não acredita na nossa dor. Ele acha que só ele sente dor. Ele duvida de nós o tempo todo. Fraco demais, não esperto o suficiente, não poderoso o suficiente. – ele se debruçou sobre Stiles, a respiração fria batendo sobre sua orelha ao sussurrar – Quando ele tentar arrancar nosso coração fora, nós vamos cumprir o desejo dele. Quando ele te matar, Stiles, nós vamos ser ele e ele vai entender o que é sentir dor.

A dor nunca morre.

Nunca.

A respiração engasgou na garganta de Stiles alastrando dor por seu peito, mas seus olhos encaravam cegamente o espaço vazio e escuro à frente, até que a sombra dos olhos de Derek voltasse a surgir. Ele não se importava de morrer e aquela era uma boa última coisa para se ver. A dor era real e pungente e ela não terminaria nunca.

Os lábios de Derek sussurraram seu nome e ele não ouvia, mas sabia que era seu nome. Ele estava preocupado e Stiles não o culpava: ele estava assistindo Stiles morrer e o demônio estaria nele quando terminasse.

Uma lágrima correu seu rosto ao pensar nisso e ele soluçou, sentindo o gosto de sangue na boca. Se seu ou de outra pessoa, ele já não conseguia se importar mais, ele estava sozinho consigo mesmo há tempo demais e, no fim, ele não conseguia amar nem a si mesmo. Como poderia? Ele sequer acredita em amor.

E ele era um monstro.

Dedos quentes correram seu rosto e Derek disse seu nome mais uma vez. A coisa sorriu à sua frente, se erguendo e indo até Derek, até que os dedos mornos que o tocavam tocassem sua face, mas a face errada. O lobisomem encarava agora o demônio com a mesma preocupação que o encarara antes e Stiles tentou gritar, mas seu peito doía e sua boca estava cheia de sangue.

A mão de Derek correu em um carinho suave até sua nuca e ele respirou fundo antes de pousar sua testa contra a sua. Seus lábios sussurraram algo, mas somente a sombra de Stiles ouviu, e ele sorria, o que não poderia significar nada de bom.

- Confie em mim. – o som da voz de Derek chegou até ele, forte como ele não ouvia nada há tempo demais, além de sua própria voz. Como um eco ou como uma transmissão errada, sem sincronia com a cena que ele via.

Stiles não conseguia mais acreditar no conceito de tempo, da mesma forma como ele não acreditava no conceito de real ou no conceito de amor.

O que lhe dizia que o toque de Derek não era real, não era amor, ou sequer existia.

Stiles se recostou contra a parede e tentou respirar, mas só engasgou com mais sangue, e quando tossiu, percebeu que estava gritando, e seus braços estavam presos à mesa que era a parede e o mundo girava e Kira estava sobre seu corpo com espadas na mão pegando fogo que brilhava em seus olhos.

Ele quis rir porque essa era uma forma totalmente fantástica de morrer.

Melhor do que enlouquecer aos poucos em uma cama de hospital.

E ele não mataria mais ninguém.

Stiles fechou os olhos e não tentou mais respirar. A dor parecia deixar seu corpo em ondas e ele estava bem com isso. Talvez seu pai choraria. Scott com certeza choraria, mas eles ficariam bem.

- Scott. – o nome deixou suave seus lábios e ele sentiu o calor do abraço do amigo uma última vez, sorrindo.

- Scott! – a voz de Derek ecoou a sua e Stiles sentiu uma onda de medo porque ela parecia estridente e próxima demais.

Ele abriu os olhos e viu a figura embaçada de Derek dançar sobre sua cabeça. Suas mãos estavam sobre seus ombros e seu pescoço e veias negras subiam pelos seus braços indicando o caminho que a dor de Stiles seguia. Seus olhos seguiram o olhar de Derek e encontraram Scott e Kira ajudando Allison a fechar um baú em que uma luz azul e preta brilhava. E parecia chamar seu nome.

Seu corpo convulsionou sob as espadas.

- SCOTT! – Derek gritou com mais ênfase e então os olhos vermelhos brilharam em seu campo de visão e Stiles sentiu uma nova pontada de dor antes da escuridão o envolver.

Ele não estava preocupado em acordar dessa vez.

**o0o**

A primeira vez que Stiles acordou, ele estava gritando.

Era como se ele tivesse sido despertado pela última lembrança que tinha, ele podia sentir as espadas em seu peito e o fogo lambendo seu corpo e a dor inundando tudo à volta e a certeza de que ia morrer, mas sem a paz que sentiu naquele momento.

Ele não tinha certeza se estava vivo.

Braços fortes envolviam seu peito e havia vozes falando com ele, mas ele não conseguia distinguir nada. Ele olhou para suas mãos trêmulas e tinha certeza de que elas estavam pingando sangue e ele não podia respirar.

Algo beliscou seu pescoço e ele mergulhou para a escuridão mais uma vez.

Ele não teve sonhos, ou mesmo qualquer tipo de consciência, mas pensou ter ouvido vozes e havia uma sensação boa constante ao seu redor, como uma presença, mas não como algo espreitando nas sombras.

Quando ele acordou pela segunda vez, havia uma brisa morna beijando seu corpo e dedos corriam leves pelos seus cabelos enquanto uma voz sussurrava uma melodia do seu lado.

Mas estava errado. Era a música que sua mãe costumava cantar para ele – a música que ela costumava sussurrar para si mesma daquela mesma forma quando seus olhos se perdiam no nada nos seus últimos dias – e, no entanto, a voz era grave demais para ser a voz dela.

Era a voz de seu pai.

- Hey, garoto. – ele disse baixinho quando Stiles piscou os olhos e seu rosto parecia preocupado – Fale alguma coisa.

A última frase foi dita em seu tom de policial e Stiles compreendeu no mesmo instante que ele queria conferir se era mesmo seu filho que estava ali.

Ele não tinha como comprovar isso.

Stiles se encolheu, abraçando o próprio corpo, e tentou se afastar o máximo possível do homem, mas ele não permitiu, puxando-o imediatamente contra seu peito em um abraço desesperado.

- Eu sinto muito, pai. – sua voz era baixa e rouca, mas ele não conseguiu não abraçar de volta.

- Está tudo bem. – as mãos fortes corriam por suas costas, tentando acalmar e dar conforto, mas Stiles não se sentia merecedor disso. Ele percebeu que estava chorando e seu pai também.

- Eu sinto muito. – ele repetiu, como um mantra. Ele não conseguia parar de repetir, porque ele sentia. Ele sentia tanto. Ele queria pedir desculpas, por tudo, mas ele não conseguia pensar em tudo. Ele não sabia exatamente o que tudo era, ele não sabia o que realmente havia acontecido, o que havia sido criação de sua mente, o que havia sido só ameaças ou planos.

Seu corpo tremia e seu pai estava falando com ele, mas ele não conseguia ouvir. Ele se afastou, indo até a porta do quarto e gritou por alguém. Stiles não sabia onde estava e não se importava com isso.

Ele se dobrou sobre si mesmo, os lábios ainda dizendo o quanto sentia e as lágrimas correndo seu rosto. Os braços fortes o envolveram novamente e ele sentiu um outro corpo se alinhar às suas costas, de alguma forma ele sabia que era Scott e estava tudo bem, ele também o abraçava e havia uma sensação de segurança de só ter ele por perto.

- Você está bem. Vai ficar tudo bem, Stiles. Respire. Está tudo bem. – as vozes dos dois repetiam continuamente até que Stiles não se sentia com forças para mais nada, além de se apoiar contra eles e respirar em meio ao abraço.

Scott o ajudou a se deitar novamente e segurou sua mão até ele voltar a dormir.

Alguém drenava sua dor – essa foi a primeira percepção que ele teve antes de acordar pela terceira vez.

Seus olhos piscaram e ele focalizou Isaac sobre ele. Ele sorria, leve, a luz do sol batendo nos cabelos loiros e nos olhos claros fazendo com ele parecesse algum tipo de anjo. Um anjo de veias negras.

- Hey. – ele mantinha a voz baixa como se temesse acordar alguém. Stiles percebeu que sua cabeça estava pousada sobre as pernas do outro rapaz e que havia realmente outras pessoas deitadas em volta dele, tocando seu corpo. Era confuso, mas muito reconfortante. Ele não queria se mover e se permitiu simplesmente deslizar de volta para a escuridão.

Quando ele acordou pela quarta vez, uma voz suave embalava seu sono.

- Não muito longe da casa, tem um riacho. – imediatamente a mente de Stiles se encheu com o som da água, leve e rápida, o azul e o branco brincando com brilhos dourados do sol – No verão, ele era pequeno demais para todos nós. – a voz fez uma pausa, mas não era uma hesitação, era mais brando do que isso, como um sorriso – Havia eu, Laura, Cora, Peter, Brandon e Suzan. Era um número o suficiente de lobos para transformar qualquer fonte de água em lamaceiro. – a imagem de lobos molhados o fez ronronar e então havia uma mão quente sobre seu peito, um carinho contido, não o suficiente para despertá-lo – No inverno, toda a área congelava, e lobos não possuem exatamente patins nas patas, mas todo o pelo é uma vantagem para brincar na neve. E nós tínhamos que nos vestir com muitas camadas de roupa se queríamos fazer bonecos ou coisas assim, então patinar era sempre uma opção.

- Achei que só sua mãe se transformava em lobo. – ele disse baixinho, sua garganta reclamando de pouco uso. Ele sabia que não havia falado nada há muito tempo e que essa provavelmente não era a coisa mais apropriada a se dizer, mas ele não queria abandonar a imagem que a voz calma de Derek havia criado em sua mente.

- Ela era. É uma coisa muito rara para adultos, mas crianças que nascem como lobisomens conseguem se transformar até uns oito ou dez anos.

Stiles finalmente abriu os olhos. Os dois estavam deitados na cama de Derek, no loft, usando somente calças confortáveis. Uma luz fria e suave entrava pela janela indicando que era as primeiras horas da manhã. A expressão de Derek era neutra, mas sua mão estava pousada em seu peito e a outra acariciava seus cabelos, Stiles estava deitado sobre seu braço. Era doméstico e confortável e repleto de uma intimidade que Stiles nunca teve com ninguém.

Parecia um sonho.

Um arrepio correu seu corpo, mas era diferente do tremor incontrolável que tomava conta dele rapidamente das últimas vezes em que qualquer pensamento do tipo o abordava.

- Eu gostaria de poder tocar seu pelo. De que cor você era? – se ele estava sonhando, não havia razão para voltar para a realidade. Se ele não estava, não havia mais nada sobre o que ele queria falar.

- Castanho. Mas não da cor do meu cabelo, mais claro, meio avermelhado. – ele pareceu tenso por um momento, mas depois voltou a falar – Eu não me lembro da sensação de ser lobo. A transformação para justamente pela necessidade de controle sobre as emoções, a forma completa é mais instintiva.

Instinto e emoções e transformações. Stiles não queria falar sobre isso. Ele desviou o olhar para o teto e respirou fundo, tentando imaginar o pequeno lobo-Derek com seu pelo vermelho. Vermelho como os cabelos de Lydia na primeira vez que Stiles a viu, chegando na sala de aula, com uma fita branca prendendo um rabo de fios longos. Não havia como não se apaixonar.

- Você acredita em amor? – ele perguntou, baixo, percebendo que Derek havia parado de mexer em seu cabelo. Ele estava sério ao seu lado e não respondeu, somente o olhou de volta, os olhos verdes calmos – Ele disse que te tomaria, quando você tentasse me matar. Você tem certeza de que ele não está aí com você?

Stiles não tinha certeza, mas não tinha forças para ter medo também. E quando Derek sorriu, não havia escárnio, era quase um sorriso cansado, como se ele achasse aquilo tudo muito previsível.

- Não, Stiles, ele não está aqui. Sou só eu. – seus dedos tocaram sua face e ele parecia preocupado por alguns segundos – Você precisa descansar. Não se mova.

Stiles sabia que havia dormido por um longo tempo, mas não tinha sentido perguntar quanto quando ele sequer sabia quanto tempo ele passou inconsciente antes disso, preso no porão com o Nogitsune, e quanto tempo antes disso ele perdeu em lapsos de memória quando não conseguia distinguir se estava dormindo ou acordado.

- Isso é um sonho, não é? – ele não sentia a urgência por acordar, mas ele queria simplesmente confirmar para se sentir um pouco menos desorientado.

Como uma resposta, Scott apareceu sentando aos pés da cama, tocando de leve seu tornozelo. Não havia fios de dor subindo pelo seu braço e Stiles se sentiu melhor com isso, ele não queria causar dor para mais ninguém.

- Hey, cara. – seu amigo sorriu, calmo – Você se lembra daquela vez em que nós passamos uma noite no hospital enquanto minha mãe trabalhava e roubamos o estoque de pirulitos de um dos médicos?

O sabor doce invadiu sua língua quase imediatamente. Ele lembrava. Não havia só pirulitos, mas balas e chocolate, uma variedade que parecia ser do próprio médico e não do tipo que ele dava para os pacientes em troca de bom comportamento, porque Stiles havia se sentido meio bêbado e podia ser de açúcar ou pelo licor dos bombons. Ele podia ouvir o som das suas risadas misturadas às de Scott ecoando pelos corredores vazios do hospital enquanto eles tentavam escapar desapercebidos de volta para a sala de repouso dos enfermeiros, de onde não deviam ter saído.

O cheiro do hospital estava à sua volta e então havia um barulho na periferia de seus pensamentos, como um martelo. Como um martelo e uma bigorna. Ele ouviu pessoas se agitarem à sua volta e a mão de Derek estava pousada pesadamente sobre seu peito, como se tentasse obriga-lo a continuar deitado, e Scott envolveu sua mão, com força, repetindo que ele precisava ficar calmo.

Stiles fechou os olhos com força, tentando controlar a respiração e o ataque de pânico iminente. Ele estava de volta à sala de exames, ao primeiro lugar em que ele havia visto o Nogitsune como ele mesmo, o último lugar em que ele havia estado como ele antes de ficar preso naquele porão escuro sem saber como sair.

Era como voltar para o começo do inferno quando ele pensava que tudo havia terminado.

O barulho cessou quando ele começou a gritar e então havia braços quentes em torno de seu corpo e alguém ordenava sua respiração a seguir um ritmo constante e a voz do seu pai pedia para que ele abrisse os olhos.

Ele abriu, com medo, seu corpo todo tremendo, a certeza de que a raposa estaria sorrindo para ele das sombras no canto da sala, com seu próprio sorriso.

Mas não. Era a sala de exames, a mesma de antes, e Stiles poderia pensar que tudo não passou de um pesadelo que durou somente os 45 minutos que ele ficou na máquina. Mas Derek estava ali, e ele não estava ali antes, sua mão correndo sua coluna nua sob a roupa do hospital e o olhar preocupado. Scott ainda o abraçava com força e havia angústia e alívio misturados na face de seu pai, que apertava sua mão.

O técnico do hospital repetia que eles não deveriam estar ali, que ele não poderia ter deixado ninguém na sala de exames com o paciente, mas Melissa tentava negociar com ele. Havia também a surpresa pelo resultado do exame e Stiles não queria saber. Não ainda. Mas seu pai estava chorando e sorrindo ao mesmo tempo, então Stiles supôs que ele não fosse mais enlouquecer até a morte.

Ele ainda não tinha certeza do que era real.

**o0o**

Stiles se deixou ser conduzido como uma boneca grande demais por Scott, seu pai, Derek e Melissa. Eles o levaram para um quarto do hospital e o ajudaram a se vestir falando em sussurros, depois foram para o loft de Derek.

Ele se apegava a detalhes. A forma como os jeans arranhavam sua pele em um peso morno, como Derek não falava nada, mas seus olhos não o deixavam, o panfleto sobre DSTs em cima do balcão do hospital próximo à saída – que Stiles conseguia ler – o barulho do carro e cada semáforo que Scott precisou parar. Não havia lapsos, Stiles realmente viveu todo aquele trajeto.

O apartamento de Derek parecia uma zona de guerra, porém. Lydia e Isaac estavam sobre a cama, dormindo – Isaac abriu os olhos por um momento quando chegaram, mas Scott fez um aceno para ele e ele voltou a dormir. Allison estava na cozinha fazendo algo que cheirava muito bem, Peter e Chris olhavam papéis sobre a mesa e conversavam em sussurros – uma cena que Stiles simplesmente não conseguia conceber como ou por que um dia aconteceria. Havia mochilas sobre o sofá, junto com alguns travesseiros e cobertores dobrados, como se todos estivessem acampando ali.

- Era o único lugar grande o suficiente para todos poderem ficar com você.

Scott respondeu a pergunta muda nos olhos de Stiles. Stiles não conseguia entender porque todos precisavam ficar com ele.

Talvez ele precisasse ser vigiado. Era claro que ele precisava ser vigiado.

Seu pai o ajudou a tomar um banho e Stiles não queria sair nunca mais de debaixo do jato de água quente. Parecia que ele nunca havia sentido uma sensação tão boa na vida e toda a coisa limpeza era não só necessária como bem vinda, embora seu pai o impedisse de se esfregar forte demais, como ele gostaria, como ele achava necessário.

Quando ele saiu do banheiro já vestido, Kira estava lá, conversando com Scott. Ela o olhou inicialmente preocupada, mas depois um sorriso leve brincou em seus lábios quando ela acenou para ele. Ele não conseguiu sorrir de volta e se sentiu mal com isso.

Allison colocou uma vasilha com sopa em suas mãos e lhe entregou um copo de água. Ele tentou não tremer tanto enquanto comia, já era ruim o suficiente estar sendo cuidado daquela forma sem ter que limpar comida de suas roupas como um bebê. Mas ele havia visto seu reflexo no espelho, havia visto as marcas escuras sob seus olhos e o rosto marcado como uma caveira, a camiseta caindo frouxa sob seus ombros. Ele se sentia fraco e não se admirava que até andar parecia um esforço enorme, não sabia quanto tempo ele havia ficado sob domínio do Nogitsune, mas aparentemente o alimentar não parecia ter sido uma de suas atividades favoritas.

Os dedos de seu pai corriam por seu cabelo quando ele terminou de comer. Ele e Melissa estavam conversando com ele, explicando que Scott o havia mordido, ele era um lobisomem agora, e havia algo preocupando todos sobre isso, mas por enquanto parecia uma boa notícia porque aparentemente a coisa toda de ser capaz de se curar estava fazendo sua doença recuar. Era um processo devagar, seu cérebro havia sofrido um dano muito grande já e toda a coisa de ser possuído e esfaqueado não ajudou em nada, mas os exames mostravam uma significativa recuperação do tecido já. Talvez, em alguns meses ou anos, Stiles estaria curado.

Ele só esperava sobreviver aos pesadelos e à desorientação durante esse tempo. E não fazer nada idiota como deixar um demônio brincar com sua mente novamente.

Mas ele não ia mais morrer.

Ele sentiu um sorriso pequeno brincar nos seus lábios e se recostou contra o peito de seu pai, se sentindo acolhido e seguro de uma forma que ele não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que sentira.

Ele não percebeu quando dormiu.

**o0o**

_There's a universe inside my mind_

_Full of secrets that i've yet to find_

_Million diamonds shower over me_

_Every star in every galaxy_

Suas mãos estavam pousadas quentes na cintura de Lydia e ele pode sentir o perfume de seus cabelos quando ela se inclinou, descansando a cabeça sobre seu ombro. O toque leve de seus dedos em seu pescoço era confortável e perfeito e havia poucos momentos na vida de Stiles em que ele se sentia tranquilo e seguro para simplesmente deixar sua mente o levar sem a necessidade de falar continuamente. Esse era um desses momentos, quando ele tinha Lydia em seus braços e era o bastante.

- Eu não esperava que você pudesse simplesmente dançar. – a voz dela tinha um tom de riso e Stiles sentia o toque leve sobre sua mão da mesma forma como ela o tocou quando o puxou para a pista de dança na formatura – Eu te vi dançando outras vezes e, bem... – ela realmente riu dessa vez – Mas eu acho que nós fizemos um bom par naquela noite.

Ele abriu os olhos e ela sorria para ele. Ele estava deitado no sofá de Derek, o mesmo lugar onde havia adormecido, mas seu pai se fora e agora havia um travesseiro sob sua cabeça e um cobertor sobre seu corpo. Sua mão estava caída em direção ao chão, porém, e Lydia entrelaçou seus dedos aos dele enquanto parecia distraída, lendo um livro sentada no chão.

Scott, Isaac e Allison tinham livros e cadernos espalhados sobre a grande mesa no centro da sala e Derek distribuiu copos entre eles para em seguida pegar uma vasilha na cozinha e vir se sentar ao seu lado no sofá, lhe oferecendo mais sopa.

- Como você se sente? – Stiles estava temendo o momento em que fariam essa pergunta. Na verdade, ele temia mais a outra versão dela, toda a coisa do "você está bem?".

Ele não sabia como se sentia. Ele tinha certeza de que não estava bem, mas algo nele tinha a esperança de que ele estava em processo de estar bem, em algum momento ele chegaria lá. Mas ele também não estava mal. Ele passou um tempo longo demais mergulhado em dor e sangue e desespero e desesperança. Agora ele sabia que ainda estava com um medo quase denso de que tudo se desmoronasse como uma falsa realidade de paz e segurança, e era um medo muito mais interno do que o desespero absoluto que ele sentia até então, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia confiar na própria mente ainda.

Ele fez um gesto que esperava que indicasse que estava bem. Era como se, caso abrisse seus lábios, ele estaria gritando novamente, e gestos bruscos poderiam quebrar aquele frágil senso de real.

- Cara... – Scott começou a dizer, mas hesitou. Ele balançou a cabeça e se ergueu da mesa, vindo se sentar ao lado de Lydia no chão – Você precisa confiar na gente, Stiles.

E Stiles queria rir porque é claro que Scott sentiria o cheiro do seu medo. E, se eles não estavam mais tocando seu corpo para recolher toda a dor que o Nogitsune deixou nele era porque Stiles devia estar fisicamente bem, eles não poderiam cheirar nada mais errado além do que ele sentia.

- Você não está sozinho, cara. Nós estamos aqui para você.

E eles estavam, não estavam? Estavam ali, Scott e Lydia e Derek, Allison e até mesmo Isaac. Seu pai estava trabalhando, assim como deviam estar Melissa e ele não sabia onde estavam Chris e Peter, mas ele não duvidava que todos eles voltariam, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Eles estavam ali. Não para vigiar ele ou para garantir que ele não machucaria ninguém ou fizesse alguma besteira. Por ele.

A mão de Derek pousou como um conforto em seu ombro como a sua um dia havia dado o mesmo conforto a ele e a mão de Lydia prendeu a sua mais forte na dela. Ele percebeu que suas mãos não tremiam.

- Por que vocês me contam histórias? – sua voz era rouca, mas ele se sentiu bem de falar.

- Foi ideia de Derek, na verdade. – Scott disse sorrindo, como só de ouvir o amigo fazendo algo tão trivial como falar fosse uma grande vitória.

- Você estava preso em sua mente com um demônio reconhecido como traiçoeiro que se alimenta de dor. – Derek começou a explicar e suas palavras pesaram e Stiles tentou não pensar no quanto elas nem chegavam perto do que ele estava passando – Você precisava de algo para te guiar para fora.

- Boas lembranças. Coisas que não pudessem te machucar, mas que o Nogitsune não poderia usar contra você também. – Lydia explicou, sua voz baixa como um carinho.

- Mas não eram só lembranças de coisas que eu vivi.

- Você precisava de novas lembranças. – é claro que ele precisava, era justamente a falta de coisas leves e felizes em sua vida que o havia levado àquele porão, não é mesmo? - Nós tentamos te dar isso.

Eles lhe deram o que havia de bom em suas vidas tentando salvá-lo. Stiles respirou fundo com esse pensamento e sentiu que esse momento acabava de se tornar uma das lembranças que ele guardaria.

- Hey, Scott, nós podemos pegar um bebê lobo para criar? Eu sei que eles devem ser perigosos ou algo assim, eles não são exatamente animais domésticos, mas com toda a coisa alfa seria possível, não é mesmo? Eles são realmente fofos, cara.

E a risada de Scott era puro alívio enquanto Stiles também podia sorrir porque ele jurava que Derek estava corando.

Ele ficaria bem.

**o0o**

Eles não estavam brincando com a coisa de estar sempre com ele. Havia uma rotatividade natural de pessoas no apartamento. Seu pai, Melissa e Chris eventualmente passavam mais tempo nas respectivas casas do que no loft, mas apareciam com frequência, em geral trazendo comida e roupas limpas.

Peter era a presença mais rara e Stiles percebia que todos ficavam mais tensos e protetores quando ele estava por perto, mas eles permitiram que ele o farejasse de vez em quando e ele tinha certeza de que o tio mais assustador que qualquer um já teve só queria ter certeza de que ele não estava possuído. Ou de que ele não ia morrer.

Scott, Allison, Isaac e Derek estavam sempre ali e todas as noites eles jogavam colchões no chão e dormiam como a ninhada de lobos que eles pareciam ter se tornado e era mais reconfortante do que Stiles jamais imaginaria que poderia ser. Às vezes os gêmeos apareciam também e Stiles podia dizer que eles realmente estavam se esforçando para serem gentis, mas ainda não confiavam nele. Às vezes eles traziam Danny e todos faziam campeonatos de jogos ou videogames e Stiles quase se permitia pensar que deviam fazer isso mais vezes, afinal, eles eram adolescentes, não eram?

Eventualmente ele voltou para a escola, e era quase engraçado como sempre havia uma escolta por perto. Se, somente alguns meses atrás, ele tinha a preocupação de não deixar Scott sozinho devido à coisa do Nemeton, agora ele se sentia estranhamente bem sabendo que eles haviam mudado sua programação de aulas simplesmente para que sempre houvesse alguém com ele, e a mesa do pack na hora do almoço era a mais barulhenta do refeitório.

Eles eram um pack. Stiles verificou suas garras e dentes e como ele finalmente ganhou barba na frente do espelho. Ele era realmente um lobisomem e se sentia grato por isso. Não exatamente feliz, mas ele estava ok, e isso o estava impedindo de enlouquecer e morrer, se é que já não o impediu de morrer antes, então, é, ele era grato. Ele poderia viver com isso. Ele já vivia com a coisa toda lobisomem em sua vida para que isso não tenha significado exatamente uma mudança.

Mas ele entendeu rapidamente o motivo pelo qual todos estavam tensos pela sua transformação: ele precisava de uma âncora.

Eles haviam conversado muito e perceberam que ainda era densa e pesada a sombra que o Nemeton havia deixado nele, em Allison e em Scott, mas que tudo havia sido muito pior porque o Nogitsune os estava rondando. Havia a tristeza e o vazio, mas toda a coisa com o fantasma de Kate e a transformação de Scott era somente um teste no qual Stiles se provou mais vulnerável. Eles deveriam ficar bem agora, ou pelo menos tão bem quanto era possível tendo de viver com um buraco negro na alma.

Stiles havia passado sua primeira lua inconsciente, mas isso aparentemente não o impediu de rugir e se ferir, e ele ainda estava fraco pela luta pós-Nogitsune. A segunda lua seria dali alguns dias e ele sequer tinha certeza se o que ele estava vivendo era real, como ele poderia se apegar a algo, qualquer coisa ou pessoa, para o impedir de mergulhar na loucura de sua própria mente de novo?

Scott havia conversado com ele sobre isso, assim como os gêmeos, e ambos lhe deram mais ou menos o mesmo conselho: se foque no pack.

Ele não conseguiria se focar em uma pessoa, ele estava com medo demais de machucar os outros para isso, mas também não conseguiria ser sua própria âncora, ele não confiava em si mesmo o suficiente ainda, então havia uma certa lógica em buscar em todos eles, como um conjunto, um foco para sua sanidade.

Mas isso o incomodava e ele não queria dizer a todos a razão para isso: ele sabia que não seria para sempre.

Eles estavam ali para ele naquele momento, mas eles não estariam ali para sempre. Eventualmente, cada um voltaria para sua casa, cada um voltaria a cuidar de sua vida, voltaria a lutar contra seus próprios fantasmas pessoais e não teria tempo ou motivo para se deitar à noite ao lado de Stiles e vigiar seu sono para que ele tivesse alguma segurança de que poderia dormir e ter alguém cuidando que ele iria acordar ou que o iria abraçar em meio aos seus pesadelos. Eles não teriam tempo para frequentar aulas com ele se cada um estivesse em uma faculdade o suficiente e, em algum momento, ele teria que voltar a cuidar de sua própria comida e suas roupas e sua casa.

Um dia mesmo seu pai não estaria mais ali com ele e ele estaria sozinho. Como ele estava antes, quando ele sabia que não poderia incomodar ninguém com seus problemas ou com sua dor.

Porque ninguém o amava o suficiente para isso.

Porque ele não acredita em amor.

- Você está chorando. – a voz calma de Derek o informou do que ele mesmo não havia percebido ainda.

Stiles não se deu ao trabalho de responder. Ele tinha o direito de chorar se ele quisesse, ok?

Mas o toque suave de Derek em sua face, secando suas lágrimas, era quase um indicativo de que, não, ele não tinha esse direito, uma vez que isso era capaz de alertar as pessoas para que algo estava muito errado e que elas deveriam se preocupar e intervir.

- Eu estou bem. – sua voz era fraca e baixa e ele se lembrou de quantas vezes ele havia dito isso. Quantas vezes em que ele não estava bem.

- Stiles. – Derek parecia impaciente, como se Stiles não estivesse entendendo algo ridiculamente simples – Você não está bem. Você vai ficar bem, mas você não precisa estar bem agora se você não estiver se sentindo bem. – ele acariciou a face de Stiles quando ele desviou o olhar – Você não precisa parar de sentir ou esconder o que você está sentindo, você só precisa deixar alguém ajudar. – ele sorriu e se aproximou mais, abaixando o tom de voz – E, acredite, eu sei o quanto isso é difícil.

É claro que ele sabia, era Derek Hale, afinal, e por um momento Stiles se permitiu deixar a testa pousar sobre o ombro de Derek em um quase abraço e respirar o cheiro de madeira e couro e algo leve e livre que o homem exalava. O Nogitsune queria tê-lo também. Derek poderia entender.

- Você perdeu seu pack. – Stiles sentiu o homem parar de respirar com a frase – Vocês não podem estar aqui para sempre e eu não posso fazer isso sozinho.

Derek suspirou e o envolveu com os braços, o calor e a sensação de segurança o inundando.

- Nós lutamos por isso, Stiles. Nós protegemos uns aos outros, cuidamos uns dos outros, estamos sempre por perto uns dos outros porque nenhum de nós consegue. Ninguém deveria ter que viver sozinho.

- Você conseguiu. – e a risada que deixou o peito de Derek era quase degradante.

- Eu tinha Laura, mesmo Peter depois. – ele hesitou por um momento – Ou meu pack. Stiles, - ele se endireitou, fazendo o garoto olhar para ele – eu sei que você não pode acreditar nisso agora, mas Scott nunca vai te deixar sozinho. Ele morreria antes disso, assim como seu pai.

- Isso é uma possibilidade.

- Sim, é. Mas nós não vamos deixar, como não deixamos você morrer. – e a voz de Derek era inflexível – Eles sempre vão estar com você e o pack todo, de forma mais ou menos próxima, eles não vão simplesmente virar as costas e esquecer o que eles foram juntos. Você sente isso? O que somos juntos?

- Mas eles não precisam. Eles precisam viver. Eles...

- Stiles, a vida deles é aqui. É você e eu e esse lugar. Eles podem ir para onde for, eles sempre vão voltar. – e Stiles percebeu que isso era exatamente o que Derek havia feito.

- Eu não devia precisar deles. – sua voz era baixa, ele não queria negar o medo ou a vergonha que tinha de dizer isso.

- É claro que você deveria precisar deles. Eles não estariam aqui se não precisassem de você também. – e Derek sorriu, limpando os últimos vestígios de lágrimas de sua face – Pense sobre isso, Stiles. Você não precisa acreditar nisso agora, mas pensar sobre isso vai te fazer sentir aos poucos o quanto isso é verdade.

Stiles começou a retrucar, mas o dedo de Derek pousou em seu lábio e o parou. Era um toque delicado e não intencional, apesar do olhar de Derek ter se demorado em sua boca por alguns segundos antes de ele voltar a falar.

- E, mesmo que você ache que não merece isso, mesmo que você ache que eles deveriam partir, mesmo que você ache que você deveria conseguir viver sem ninguém, eu ainda estou aqui. Beacon Hills e o pack que vive aqui é o legado que minha mãe deixou para mim. Eu não tenho mais ninguém, eu não tenho nenhum lugar para ir ou nenhum outro lugar que eu deseje estar que não aqui. E eu vou cuidar de você para sempre, se for preciso, porque você é parte disso tudo e é parte de quem eu sou. Eu nunca vou te deixar sozinho, Stiles.

- O Nogitsune me disse que você não acreditava em mim. Não acreditava que eu fosse capaz.

- O Nogitsune é um demônio, Stiles, e você não precisa mais ouvir o que ele te diz. Se um dia eu disse qualquer coisa parecida com isso não é porque eu não acreditava em você, é porque eu estava preocupado com o que poderia acontecer com você. – ele encarou Stiles em silêncio esperando qualquer tipo de afirmação – Você pode acreditar em mim, Stiles?

- Eu acho que sim. – Stiles não acreditava nem se aquilo estava acontecendo, ele não sabia no que mais poderia acreditar.

- Bom. – Derek pousou a testa contra a sua, aliviado, sua respiração se confundindo com a sua – Eu vou estar sempre aqui para você, Stiles.

E isso era o mais concreto que ele tinha no momento.

Seus lábios se tocaram em um momento eterno, um gesto leve, mas seguro, deixando um rastro quente para trás, e Stiles abriu os olhos sem saber quando os havia fechado e pensou que deveria se desculpar pelo impulso do beijo quando percebeu que Derek era quem o havia beijado.

- Eu estou sonhando?

- Não, você não está, Stiles. E, se você estiver, eu vou estar do seu lado quando você acordar.

**o0o**

A floresta estava completamente escura quando a lua cheia surgiu entre as nuvens e os ramos das árvores, lançando sombras estranhas e densas entre eles.

Eles estavam todos lá, Scott, Derek, Stiles, Isaac, Kira, Malia, Peter, Ethan, Aiden. E eles quase podiam sentir Lydia, Allison e seus pais repousando na cidade ao longe, esperando por eles.

Eles eram um pack.

As sombras se alongaram e os olhos de Stiles brilharam em azul frio quando ele localizou sua própria sombra se perdendo entre as árvores. Ele podia sentir como todos os outros estavam tensos ao seu lado, esperando por uma reação. Mas os dedos de Derek se entrelaçaram aos seus assim como a sua sombra tocou a sua em uma projeção deformada, mas isso, mais do que tudo, fez com que Stiles pudesse voltar a respirar fundo e se acalmar, porque ele estava ancorado.

Ele não voltaria a se perder em si mesmo porque ele jamais estaria sozinho novamente.

E ele chamou isso de amor.

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

-:=:-

**NA: Então, tudo nessa vida de fã de Teen Wolf é só sombras e escuridão e, cara, eu vi os promos do próximo episódio – o 3x20 – e é tudo tão terrível que as lágrimas me afogaram com segundos de cenas, eu sinceramente não sei como vou sobreviver a isso.**

**O que significa que eu sei que essa fic é totalmente utópica – e, sério, ela já é terrível, eu não consigo lidar com as possibilidades dessa série – mas eu precisava de uma luz e alguma esperança e algo a que me agarrar como uma saída possível em que ninguém morre nem fica louco e que vai me permitir respirar quando meu mundo ruir.**

**Esse é meu presente para vocês: um pedacinho de pensamento feliz com essa fic. E eu realmente espero que vocês gostem.**

**Eu senti que Sterek ficou meio pesado nela porque essa não é uma fic romântica, eu não sei lidar com romantismo em meio ao caos e eu completamente não acho que qualquer pessoa que está passando pelo que eles estão passando conseguiria simplesmente pensar em romantismo no meio disso tudo – respeito muito a série pela forma como ela demonstra isso, aliás – mas, por outro lado, o Stiles precisa de amor e eu não poderia negar isso a ele, então aí está.**

**Deixem comentários lindos abaixo e boa sorte para sobreviver depois de segunda feira.**

**Ah, as músicas citadas são "Universe", Kids of 88, que toca durante a dança na festa de formatura deles, lá na primeira temporada, e a do quote final é "I Will Follow You Into the Dark", Death Cab for Cutie, cuja letra é a coisa mais linda e triste do mundo e super recomendo.**

**Beijos.**


End file.
